Kawartha Lakes Fire
Area Served Kawartha Lakes is an amalgamated city covering an area of 3083 square kilometres of farmland, forests and lakes. It's home to about 73,000 people. The city is mainly rural, with several communities of varying size. Lindsay (approximate population 20,000) is the largest community and is the centre of commerce and administration for the area. Other major communities include Bobcaygeon, Fenelon Falls, Woodville and Omemee. The economy is based on agriculture (particularly in the south), manufacturing and tourism. The Trent-Severn Waterway passes through the area. Department Profile Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue is a composite department. The headquarters station in Lindsay has a full-time crew 24/7, while all other stations are manned by part-time personnel. There are 18 full-time and approximately 420 part-time personnel. The chief and three assistant chiefs are also full-time. For a number of years, Omemee and Bobcaygeon stations were crewed weekdays during the day, but this practice was discontinued in 2016 and all full-time firefighters moved to the Lindsay station. Kawartha Lakes also responds to calls in the adjoining municipalities of Trent Lakes and Minden Hills. Fire protection is also purchased from the Bracebridge Fire Department and Scugog Township Fire Department. History Kawartha Lakes was formed in 2001 through the amalgamation of all of the municipalities of Victoria County. The fire departments amalgamated were: *Bexley Township Fire Department *Bobcaygeon / Verulam Fire Department *Carden & Dalton Townships Fire Department *Eldon Township Fire Department *Fenelon Fire Department *Laxton, Digby & Longford Township Fire Department *Lindsay-Ops Fire Department *Manvers Township Fire Department *Mariposa Township Fire Department *Omemee / Emily Fire Department *Somerville Township Fire Department *Woodville Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 9 Cambridge Street North, Lindsay Built 1909 :[https://www.kawartha411.ca/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/IMG_0642-e1496781104217.jpg Unit 111] - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/815/30A) (SN#2628) :Unit 112 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/2000) (SN#2693) :Unit 114 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault quint (1250/300/100' Vulcan rear-mount) (SN#2494) :Parade - 1929 American LaFrance pumper (840/-) Fire Station 2 – 14 Mary Street East, Omemee :Unit 211 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/14664679282/ Unit 212] - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD pumper/tanker (1500/2000) (SN#213075-01) Fire Station 3 - 1 Duke Street, Bobcaygeon Built 1983 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734676074/ Unit 311] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :Unit 312 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 317 - Boat Fire Station 4 - 2571 Highway 7, Cunningham Corners :Unit 411 - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD pumper/tanker (1500/2000) :Unit 413 - 2001 International 4700 / PK Welding heavy rescue Fire Station 5 – 48 Community Centre Road, Dunsford Built 1990 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734674936/ Unit 511] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734673630/ Unit 512] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star SMFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2298) Fire Station 6 - 599 Centreline Road (@ Pigeon Lake Road) Built 1994 :Unit 611 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable pumper (1250/830/30F) :Unit 612 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2104) Fire Station 7 - 88 Ski Hill Road, Bethany Opened 2019 :Unit 711 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 1902) :Unit 712 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/2000) (SN#2570) Fire Station 8 - 287 John Street, Pontypool Built 2015 :Unit 811 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/850) (SN#2671) :Unit 812 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper-tanker (1500/2000) (SN#2670) :Unit 821 – 1999 Ford F-450 / Dependable/1978 Pierreville mini-pumper (300/250) Fire Station 9 - 669 Janetville Road, Janetville Built 1990 :Unit 911 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) :Unit 912 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2298) :Unit 917 - Zodiak Boat :Unit 918 - Yamaha Bruin ATV Fire Station 10 - 1050 Little Britain Road, Little Britain :Unit 1011 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) (SN#2569) (First unit) :Unit 1012 – 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 1017 - Boat Fire Station 11 - 972 Eldon Road, Oakwood Built 1976 :Unit 1111 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) (SN#2569) (Second unit) :Unit 1112 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :DC3 - District Chief Fire Station 12 - 16 Cameron Road, Cameron :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734040301/ Unit 1211] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) (SN#C067831) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734038851/ Unit 1212] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF SMFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#C059646) Fire Station 14 - 114 Argyle Street, Woodville Built 1990 :Unit 1411 - 1998 KME Excel pumper (1050/300) (SN#GSO-3560) :Unit 1412 - 2002 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (400/1400) :Unit 1421 (Spare) - 2001 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/20F) (SN#M6630) Fire Station 15 - 16 Monroe Street, Kirkfield Built 1990 :Unit 1511 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :Unit 1512 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 1516 - 2001 Hazmat Trailer Fire Station 16 - 12 Lake Dalrymple Road, Dalrymple Built 1976 :Unit 1611 - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/1000) (SN# 2102) :Unit 1612 - 2002 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (400/1400) :Unit 1621 - 2003 Ford F-550 / Superior 'Jackrabbit' RIV (70/200/35/CAFS) (SN#SE 3032) Fire Station 17 - 7481 Highway 35, Norland :Unit 1711 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance pumper (1050/1000) :Unit 1712 - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD pumper-tanker (1500/2000) Fire Station 18 - 24 Majestic Road, Kinmount Built 1979 :Unit 1811 - 2006 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/1000/20F) :Unit 1812 - 2003 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (420/1400) Fire Station 19 - 47 Granby Road, Coboconk :Unit 1911 - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD pumper (1250/835) (SO#213074-01) :Unit 1912 - 2002 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (400/1400) :Unit 1913 - 2000 Ford F-450 / 1985 Dependable light rescue :Unit 1922 - '''2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) Fire Station 20 - 186 Burnt River Road, Burnt River Built 1995 :Unit '''2011 - 2006 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/1000/20F) :Unit 2012 - 2014 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD pumper/tanker (1250/2000) (SN#213075-02) :Unit 2018 - ATV :Unit 2019 - 1990 Ford E-350 / Unicell rehab/support :Unit 2022 - 2003 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (420/1400) (SN#M6847) :Parade - 1939 International / LaFrance hose tender (Ex-Toronto Fire Department) Fire Station 22 - 9 John Street, Fenelon Falls Built 1989 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734657908/ Unit 2211] - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#C059645) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4734655326/ Unit 2212] - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic SMFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2103) :Unit 2215 - 2008 International DuraStar / PK Welding air/light :Parade - 1935 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper (500/) Mechanical Division - 464 Emily Park Road, Omemee MRV 1 - 1999 Ford E-450 / Almonte light rescue Assignment Unknown :2016 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/850) (SN#2692) :2008 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) (SN#59644) (Ex-Unit 111) :Parade - 1940 Fargo hose tender Retired Apparatus :1997 Ford E-350 / Wilcox light rescue :1997 Ford F-350 / Reading mini-pumper (port./400) :1995 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pumper (1050/900) (SN#M5398) :1995 Ford E / Unicell light rescue :1995 Ford L-9000 / 2001 FIBA-Canning tanker (-/3000) :1993 Ford E-450 / Asphodel light rescue :1991 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix pumper (625/900) :1991 Ford F-800 / Dependable front-mount pumper (625/1500) :1990 International 2554 / Almonte front-mount pumper (840/1200) (SN#4540) (Ex-112) :1990 Ford F-800 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :1990 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix pumper (625/900) :1989 Ford F-800 / Dependable pumper (625/1000) :1989 Ford E-300 light rescue :1989 Ford F-900 / 1977 Hutchinson tanker (-/3000) :1989 Ford E-350 rescue van :1989 Chevrolet Beauville rescue van :1988 White GMC Brigadier / Almonte front-mount pumper/tanker (625/2500) :1988 Chevrolet Van 20 rescue van :1988 Chevrolet C70 / Westank / Jilson front-mount pumper :1987 Ford F-800 / Almonte pumper/tanker (625 front-mount/1500) :1987 Mack MR686S / Anderson platform (1250/300/90' Bronto) (SN#CS-1250-123) :1987 International S1900 / Almonte pumper (840/1000) :1987 International S tanker (-/3500) :1987 Chevrolet Van 30/ PK Welding light rescue :1986 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :1987 Ford F-800 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :1987 Ford F-800 / Almonte front-mount pumper (625/1500) :1987 Ford F-350 / Dependable mini-pumper (300/400) (Ex-Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) :1986 GMC Vandura rescue van :1986 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :1986 GMC C7000 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 786) (Ex-Calgary Fire Department) :1985 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :1985 Ford C-800 / Thibault pumper (840/1200) (Ex-Bracebridge Fire Department) :1985 GMC Vandura 3500 / Del light rescue :1985 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell light rescue :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (Ex-Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services) :1981 Ford L-900 / King pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Brantford Fire Department) :1981 GMC C7000 / Pierreville pumper (625/700) (SN#PFT-1114) :1981 Ford F-800 / 1994 Dependable tanker (-/1600) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :1980 GMC C6500 / MTI tanker (250/1200) :1980 Ford C-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/600) (Ex-Newmarket Fire Department (Ontario)) :1980 Scot C1FD/ Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1078) (Ex-Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services) :1980 Dodge cube van rescue :1979 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (Ex-Brantford Fire Department) (SN#79004) :1979 Ford C-900 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) (Ex-Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) :1978 International CO1810B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#76070) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Newmarket Fire Department (Ontario)) :1978 Chevrolet Van 30 / PK Welding light rescue :1978 Chevrolet light rescue :1977 International L1700 / FD-built tanker :1977 Ford L / 1981 Almonte front-mount pumper :1977 Dodge Tradesman rescue van :1976 Ford F tanker :1976 Chevrolet C65 / Almonte front-mount pumper (625/1000) :1976 GMC 6500 / MTI tanker (250/1200) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/900) (SN#74023) (Ex-Whitby Fire and Emergency Services) :1975 Ford L / King pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Barrie Fire and Emergency Services) :1975 Ford E-373 command :1974 Dodge / King tanker (250/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / King pumper (840/500) :1972 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1971 Ford L tanker (200/2400) :1971 International / 1981 Almonte tanker :1970 GMC C6500 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#70010) (Ex-Peterborough Fire and Rescue) :1969 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#69019) :1969 Ford C / King pumper (625/?) (Ex-Malahide Township Fire Services) :1965 American Lafrance 900 (-/-/90' Aero-Chief tower) (Ex-Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)) :1960 Mercury C-800 / King quint (625/200/65' mid-mount) (SN#5921) :GMC / MTI front-mount pumper :GMC tanker :Chevrolet C60 heavy rescue (200/800) :Chevrolet Van 30 cube van rescue :Ford E-350 cube van rescue Future Plans In November 2019, design-build tenders were called for a new three-bay fire hall to be located at 552 Eldon Road between Little Britain and Oakwood. This new building will consolidate Stations 10 and 11. It is part of a council-approved larger station plan that saw the closure of Station 21 in Baddow and the replacement of Station 7 in Bethany. External Links *Kawartha Lakes Volunteer Firefighter Association Facebook page Station Map Category:Victoria County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating PK Welding apparatus